


Just Like Heaven

by MyChemicalKink



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Belly Kink, Body Worship, But Frank makes him feel loved, Chubby Gerard Way, Cuddling & Snuggling, Current Frank Iero, Domestic Fluff, Feeding Kink, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Frank just loves his boyfriend sm, Gerard is a little insecure, Gerard's skeleton onesie, He/They Gerard Way, M/M, No Smut, Stuffing, current gerard way, not beta read we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalKink/pseuds/MyChemicalKink
Summary: Frank and Gerard spend a rainy day being lazy and eating too much food.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like a week before halloween and didn't wanna change any of the spooky themes, so y'all can deal with it. 🎃🎃🎃

The sound of rain drumming on the windows was what woke Frank up. He blinked slowly at the gray sky before turning his attention to Gerard. His partner shifted, pulling the blankets up over their head. Brown hair sticking up as they rolled over. Frank sighed as he watched Gerard fall back asleep.  
Trying not to make too much noise, Frank pulled himself out of bed and into some comfortable clothes. He kissed the part of Gerards forehead that was visible and closed the door behind him.  
They had been off tour for almost a month now and weren't currently working on anything. Going back to domestic life was always strange and Frank almost missed his bunk. But not enough that he would give up cuddling with Gerard every night and waking up to their cute sleepy smiles and bedhead. It kind of reminded him of their van days, when everyone slept in a pile to keep warm. Frank always found himself slotted between Gerard and the back seat, usually with a hand down his pants.  
Frank laughed at the memory before shoving his feet into a pair of beat-up doc martins and grabbing his keys. Scratching Sweet Pea behind her ear and kissing her to the forehead, Frank left the house.  
A stop at the grocery store and the local bakery later, and Frank was back home and pulling on a pair of baggy sweatpants. Gerard was still asleep but began to stir as the smell of coffee filled the room.  
"Morning, babe." Frank grinned, taking a sip of the coffee he just bought. Gerard looked around the room in confusion.  
"I got donuts too. Thought we could spend the day in bed since it's gross outside." Frank handed the second to-go cup to his partner who breathed in the scent before taking a long sip.  
"Pumpkin spice." Gerard's sleep voice was always gravely and Frank loved it.  
"Yup got some Halloween donuts too. Want one?" Frank was already getting into the box, handing Gerard a cream-filled donut with jack o' lantern icing.  
Setting the box in Gerard's lap, Frank climbed back into bed. Gerard let Frank feed him the next couple of donuts before fussing over how Frank hasn't had any yet.  
"I'm saving the ones I like, don't worry. It's just fun to feed you " Frank quickly said, an obvious excuse.  
"I can tell," Gerard just laughed and patted his round belly. "at least let me feed you some too." Gerard sat up and grabbed a ghost-shaped donut and pressed it to Frank's lips, jelly oozing out of the side as he bit into it with a small moan.  
The fished box was moved to the nightstand, along with the empty cups of coffee. Both men settled back into bed, Gerard's head resting on Frank's chest. He could tell Frank was subtly trying to rub his tummy like he always did after they ate too much and decided to have a little fun with it. Gerard stretched his body out and made sure to huff loudly, complaining that he ate too much and was feeling full.  
"Oh, I'm stuffed, Frankie." Gerard moaned, patting his belly lightly. In reality, Gerard knew he was nowhere near full, but something about his stomach got Frank all worked up.  
"Aww, you don't have a stomach ache, do you?" Frank's warm hands were rubbing soothing circles into Gerard's hips, shifting them so Gerard was practically laying on top of him, his back pressed against Frank.  
"No, but your hands feel good." Gerard purred and melted into Frank's touch.  
They ended up falling asleep like that. They woke up hours later with Gerard curled up in Frank's arms, face buried the crook of his neck, and Sweet Pea at their feet.  
"You're gonna need a bra soon," Gerard mumbled, not wanting to move his face.  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Kinky fuck." Frank laughed.  
"Maybe so." Gerard sat up. His bed head was worse now. He yawned and stretched out his arms, looking up at Frank who was just smiling and watching him.  
"What?" Gerard scrubbed his eyes in confusion.  
"Nothing, you just look cute right now." Frank pulled Gerard back into his arms and kissed his hair.  
"If we keep cuddling like this I'm gonna fall asleep again," Gerard warned, but let himself get comfortable as he rested his head on Frank's chest.  
The sound of Gerard's stomach growing was what finally got the two out of bed. Gerard complained about being cold as they moved to the living room. Gerard wrapped himself in the blanket that was always draped over the couch while Frank went into the kitchen to make lunch.  
"You are just determined to be cozy today, huh?" Frank laughed, carrying two plates of vegan grilled cheese sandwiches. Gerard just grinned at him, his nose wrinkling and showing his cute little teeth.  
Frank turned on the TV before returning to the kitchen to grab the tomato soup. Gerard untangled himself from his blanket and began pulling apart the sandwiches.  
Frank set the Bowles down and put on some random show for them to ignore while they scrolled through their phones.  
The rain started coming down harder as the afternoon turned into evening. Thunder would shake the whole house, making both Gerard and Sweet Pea jump every time. Frank lightly teased his boyfriend and pulled him into his muscular arms.  
"I don't get how you can fall asleep watching the Evil Dead but are scared of storms." Frank laughed.  
"Don't make fun of me!" Gerard huffed, jumping as there was another loud boom of thunder.  
Frank just laughed and held them as they finished whatever random rom-com Gerard wanted to watch. as much as he tried to make fun of it for being sappy, Frank found himself enjoying the movie. Maybe it was the way Gerard nuzzled into his side, cheek pressed against his shoulder.  
Getting up and dusting the popcorn off his clothes, Frank went back into the kitchen to browse through the fridge again.  
"Babe, what do you wanna do for dinner?" He called. There was a short pause before Gerard yelled back.  
"Pizza? No, Chinese!" Frank sighed at his boyfriend's indecisiveness.  
"Ya gotta pick one." Frank came back into the living room to see Gerard had sprawled out on the couch. Their shirt was pulled up, exposing a sliver of their tummy and the smallest bit of his belly button. Frank tried not to stare and knew he was failing. Gerard smiled up at him and stretched his arms above his head and arched his back. He had to know what this was doing to Frank.  
"Gee, you gotta pick one," Frank repeated.  
"Fine! Pizza is easier to eat." Gerard finally decided.  
"Only because you suck at using chopsticks." Frank snorted.  
"Do not! You saw how well I did last time we were in Japan! It wasn't my fault that the place in Yokohama had the kind that you have to break apart! Split right down the side!" Gerard defended. Frank just smiled at the memory.  
"Fine, you can use chopsticks! Does this mean you want Chinese then?" Frank threw up his hands in defense.  
"No...i still want pizza. Can we get pesto bread too?" Gerard beamed up at him, sitting up and gripping the side of the couch.  
"Sure. Anything else?" Frank was already placing their online order.  
"Cookies?" Gerard's face went red as he thought about all the food he was ordering. Frank just kissed his forehead.  
"Chocolate chip or sugar cookies?" Frank asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting Gerard to have the option.  
"Chocolate chip, please." Gerard smiled and flopped back on the couch.  
The rain had died down a little by the time their food was delivered and Frank was already scrolling through Netflix looking for their next movie. Gerard had abandoned his plate and was eating pizza straight from the box. Frank was trying to subtly watch out of the corner of his eye as a mushroom fell on Gerards chest and he picked it up and ate it without a second thought. It was so cute how much of a glutton he was.  
After deciding on a random action movie they've both seen a hundred times, Frank sat back and pulled at the pesto bread and watched Gerard make a mess of their shirt. He wasn't even paying attention to the movie.  
"You're gonna need a bath after this." Frank grabbed a napkin and wiped pizza sauce off his boyfriend's face. Gerard just grinned and let him before turning his head back to the tv. Frank couldn't remember when they switched to some random laugh track sitcom but didn't mind as he watched Gerard reach into a now-empty pizza box and furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Still hungry?" Frank laughed. Gerard nodded and reached for the pesto bread.  
A few episodes later, Frank had cleaned up the pizza boxes while Gerard finished his cookies. Crumbs were all over his face and shirt and they had pulled the waistband of their sweatpants down a little.  
Gerard leaned back on the couch and wiped his hands on his shirt, leaving grease fingerprints on it. The smallest amount of tummy was showing and Frank tried to subtly watch as his boyfriend put his hands on the crest and released a small burp.  
Frank opened up his posture and smiled as Gerard curled into his side, wrapping his arm around Frank's smaller torso and laying their head on his chest again. He tried to ignore the pained face his boyfriend was making until the end of the episode, but Gerard was becoming increasingly dramatic. Frank rolled his eyes and kissed Gerards forehead before telling him to get up.  
"Bath time. When was the last time you washed your hair?" Frank teased as he led them upstairs and stopped at the hallway linen closet to get fresh towels out.  
"Go pick out some pj's. I'll get the bath ready." Frank was already rinsing off the tub, so Gerard just nodded and went to their bedroom.  
Having a big jacuzzi style tub seemed like a gimmick when they first bought the house, but now Frank loved it. It was big enough for both of them, even with Gerards steadily expanding form. Plus they like the bubbles, and who could say no to Gerard when they're giving you those sad puppy eyes while naked? Not Frank. Gerard came back with fresh pajamas just as Frank was starting the water. He held up two different scents of bubble bath for Gerard to choose and they pointed with their toothbrush at the lavender and melatonin one. Frank poured some bath salts and lavender oil in there too, and waited for Gerard to finish brushing his teeth to turn on th jets.  
"Alright, big boy." Frank pulled the grease and crumb covered shirt over Gerards head and tossed it into the hamper by the door. He kissed Gerards neck and collar bone, before pulling away and undressing. Gerard blushed as he watched frank climb into the tub and shut the water off.  
"Come on, babe." Frank sank into the warm water and sighed.  
Gerard finished undressing and climbed in, sitting between Franks spread legs.  
"Not too warm?" Frank kissed their shoulder and dragged bubbles over his chest. Gerard shook his head and leaned into his boyfriends body.  
They stayed like that for a while before Frank decided they needed to get clean. Gerard let him rub body scrub over him and swatted his hand away playfully when he tried to wash his dick.  
"You think you're smooth. We both know I'm too stuffed right now for sex." Gerard kissed his cheek and stood up to let the water drain.  
Frank grabbed the showerhead and detached it from the wall so he could rinse off the bubbles. Gerard crouched down a little so Frank could wash and rinse his hair before doing his own. Once they were finished, Gerard climbed out of the bath and wrapped himself in a towel. He looked down at his body and grimaced at how the towel didn't cover him completely. Frank was still rinsing off but gave his boyfriend a concerned look as he pulled back the shower curtain.  
"Think we'll need bigger towels soon," Gerard said to his feet. Well, to the tips of his toes anyway.  
Frank grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist before pulling Gerard in for a kiss.  
"You will never be too big for me." Frank kissed him again and led them into the bedroom.  
Gerard was looking through his dresser for the pair of underwear that was the most stretched out. Now that he was no longer eating, Gerard felt fat and bloated. All he wanted to do was put on baggy clothes and climb into bed. Frank had already dressed in an oversized Rancid t shirt and boxers that hugged his ass perfectly.  
"Baby, you got that look again. Come on, let me rub some cocoa butter on you." Frank kissed Gerard and hugged him from behind.  
"Frankie," Gerard whined when he was pulled onto the bed and it groaned from his weight.  
"You look so cute like this. I could stare at you all day." Frank climbed on top of him and peppered kisses down Gerard's neck.  
"Pull your panties down a little for me, I don't wanna get lotion on them," Frank instructed and opened the tub of cocoa butter before dipping his hand in the pot.  
Gerard flinched away when Frank placed his hands on his stomach, complaining that it was cold. Frank apologized and kissed his chest before running the lotion over the silver and red stretch marks that lined his skin.  
"So pretty," Frank mumbled as he sat up and rubbed more lotion into Gerard's skin.  
"Frank, hurry up! I'm cold!" Gerard whined and pressed his face into the pillows.  
"Fine, I'm almost done." Frank rolled his eyes playfully and patted their tummy.  
Frank rubbed the rest of the lotion in and laid down next to his boyfriend, pulling them to his chest while they waited for the cocoa butter to absorb into the skin.  
"Frankie!" Gerard whined again. Frank could feel how cold his boyfriend was and reluctantly let him go so he could put his pajamas on. He huffed and complained as he pulled the black and white skeleton onesie over his shoulders. Frank sat up in the bed and watched as Gerard tried to suck in his gut to button his pajamas. Frank wanted to help but watching the way his tummy jiggled each time he pulled back the fabric was so distracting. Gerard gave him his best sad puppy look and Frank sighed dramatically before getting up to help.  
"Suck it in, baby." Frank held the opening of the onesie in his hands and Gerard glared at him.  
"I am!" Gerard tried to stand up more straight and suck in his stomach more.  
Frank pulled the fleece tight and buttoned up the pajamas quickly.  
"Okay, you can relax now." Frank patted his tummy and went back to the bed.  
Gerard relaxed his posture and twisted the fabric so that it was more comfortable. He was too worried to breathe out all at once, so he sighed a little bit and carefully followed Frank back to bed.  
"Relax, you're not gonna burst out of your jammies." Frank laughed.  
Gerard did as suggested and gasped as the first button of his onesie pulled away and came undone, exposing his belly button. The next few buttons followed, not popping off, but coming unbuttoned.  
"I guess we need to get you a bigger onesie," Frank smirked and rolled over to poke Gerards tummy.  
"Frankie!"


End file.
